Indianapolis
by JollyMyRoger
Summary: AU where Emma steals the battered bug of one Killian Jones, who just so happens to have stolen it himself.


The sound of a rock on plastic woke Killian, he opened one eye and peered out into the interior of the little bug, trying to find the offending noise without moving. Then the noise occurred again and the car started, and he almost laughed out loud. His stolen car was being stolen. He took a few moments to collect himself before leaning up over the thief's shoulder and smiling. "Good show, lass. But if you really wanted to drive, asking for the keys is so much easier," he taunted, dangling the keys from one hand.

She jumped and swore, swerving slightly and her long ponytail swinging about. It smelled like vanilla, wait, why was he noticing that?

"Keep driving, it's nice to watch."

"I just stole your car and you're fine with that? Flirting? Your life could be in danger," she sounded completely incredulous, maybe a bit flattered.

"Killian Jones, at your pleasure."

She blinked a few times, a "You've got to be fucking with me" look flashing across her face, "Yeah, I'm not telling you my name."

"Oh well I don't really need one when I'm literally watching you steal my car," he shrugged.

"Emma Swan," she drolled, giving him a withering glare through the mirror, he simply smiled back at her.

"Lovely name."

"So do you live here or are you just sitting around and waiting for the car to get stolen?"

Killian loved feisty girls, they were quite too rare in the world and that was a crime against nature. "How about I tell you over a pint or three?" he replied, sounding like this was something he did every day.

"Excuse me, what?" she exclaimed, turning towards him and blowing past a stop sign.

"Eyes on the road, lass! You're stealing a car!"

"I am not having drinks with you. You might be pervert," she snorted. He heard her say "handsome bastard" under her breath and chuckled slightly.

"I might be a pervert but you are, allow me to beat a dead horse here, a car thief."

"I said I was sorry," she shrugged.  
"Just now," he said with another smile, enjoying this far too much. Siren's suddenly blared up behind them.

"Ohhh, shit," they said in unison as Emma pulled off the road. She pulled out the screwdriver and tossed it under his arm into the back as he leaned over and jammed the keys in before sitting back, somehow not needing to communicate to get the ruse done.

"License and registration," the officer's script rolled off his tongue as Emma rolled down the window.

"Hi, uh..." she started.

Killian cut in, leaning over her and giving his best goofy smile, "Sorry officer, this is actually mine. I'm trying to teach my girlfriend here how to drive stick, she got a wee bit flustered when I was givin' her advice and missed that stop sign."

The officer gazed down at Emma and she must have matched up her embarrassed tone with an unsteady smile as she said, "I'm really sorry. It's so different from normal and..."

"You were doin' fine, honey," the officer smiled at her, "Just eyes on the road and not your boyfriend. It's a warning." He turned around and strode back to his car, shaking his head.

"Girlfriend? Really?" Emma glared daggers at him as he hoisted himself into the passenger seat.

"You're welcome, honey. We should go, we got lucky."

"We, what we-oh. This isn't your car, is it?"

Killian hiked a brow at her, "You think I'm driving a beat up old bug by choice?"

"I stole a stolen car?"

He pushed his red hood back, revealing his mess of hair, and leaned over. Giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could manage while asking, "Now how about those pints, eh, love?"

|~*~*|

* * *

Killian brushed a kiss over Emma's cheek after they stepped inside the store and then, just loud enough for the shopkeep to her, telling her, "Get whatever you two are hungry for, love. I'll just get directions."

Emma smiled and squeezed his hand before moving off into the store, Killian stepped up to the counter and smiled a bit awkwardly at the middle aged man who was manning the counter, "Hey, uh, we're a bit lost. Which map can I buy to best tell me how to get to Eugene? And, um," he shifted slightly, playing up being embarrassed, "Could you show me where to go on it?"

The shopkeep smirked a bit at him then snatched a map from the rack and tapped the price labeled on it, unfolding it as Killian reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and handed it over. The man oriented the map about before finally speaking, "Okay, so your problem is you're all the way up here," he tapped on the map.

"Oh damn, that is a problem," Killian mused, rubbing his chin with one hand and plucking a keychain off the rack with another, sliding it into his pocket.

"What you want to do is go all the way south, you've got to take 5 all the way down towards Salem," Killian felt someone behind him so he played with a chocolate bar in one hand while slipping a few other things into his pockets with the other, nodding along as the shopkeep continued, "That's right down there, you see?"

"Yeah I do," he nodded, seeing the other customer not notice anything then walk off past Emma and deeper into the store, "Take the 5 down towards Salem."

"Yeah, Eugene's just past that. It's a pretty straight shot, nothing big to worry about," the shopkeep folded up the map and handed it to Killian, who took it and gave him another smile.

"Any traffic or construction you might be 'ware of that way? Don't want ta spend too much time on the road," he nodded his head a bit towards Emma, "Wife an' son at the state they are y'know?"

The man nodded, clearly thinking, as Emma walked over with a few items in her hands. "No, I don't think so-" he started.

"Oh god, oh god!" Emma yelled, dropping the items in her hands and clutching at her swollen stomach, Killian rushed over to her and made a show of being flustered, "It hurts, Keith! I think it's time!"

"Okay, love, okay!" Killian yelled, trying to sound flustered and not like he was about to bust out laughing over the shopkeep's face.

"D'ya want me to call an ambulance?" he frantically yelled.

"No, my car's out front, we got it!" Killian said as he hustled the moaning Emma outside, unable to stop himself from picking her up along the way as they ran to the car. He set her down just beside the passenger side down before pulling her face up and kissing her. They both were laughing and had to break it off quickly.

"Little lad's quite the thief," Killian snicked to her.

"It's the miracle of birth, Killian! Don't mock i-" Emma broke off laughing, "Oh my god, I couldn't finish that. Let's go." She untied the cord around her neck and caught the bag as it fell from under her shirt, Killian pulled open the door for her then jumped and slide over the hood to spin around, pull open the door, and land himself in the driver's seat. Slamming the door behind him and pulling the keychain out of his pocket and holding it aloft.

"I got you this, love," he smiled, clearly proud of the little round bauble with a swan motif on it.

Emma took it, a smile on her face as he started the bug up, "I love it Killy, thanks." She fingered the necklace around her throat before pulling it off and working the swan pendant off the keychain and then lacing the little silver chain through pendant and putting it back on. "What d'you think?" she turned in her seat so he could see.

Killian glanced over twice before commenting, "It makes your face look pretty."

"You say that about everything."

"That's because your face is very pretty, along with the rest of you," he smiled.

Emma hid her mouth, and the giant smile, behind her hand. She knew Killian still saw it, but it made her feel less like a giggly school girl. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before giving a flourish of a wave forward, "Onward then! Let's go find somewhere private to eat, I got a great haul.

|~*~*|

* * *

Killian nodded his head back at the family exiting their room, "Housekeeping in 20. Shower or food first?"

"Food, definitely, the burritos are still warm," Emma replied as they walked over to the door and slipped inside. She spilled open the bag onto the bed, then grabbed something her body kept from his view and exclaimed, "Look what the Granola family left!" She spun about, dangling a dream-catcher.

"Ooh, dream-catcher, Native American huh? Keeps out the bad dreams?" Killian scratched at his cheek, thinking about how much Emma loved the Peter Pan story.

Emma smiled wide at him, "Yep! Just like from...well, you know."

"Aye, of course I do. Let's keep it, huh?"

"And hang it where, the car?"

"Yeah, you're right, not too much of a home. Maybe we should get a real place?"

Emma blinked in surprise, "You mean settle down? Real lives?"

"Why not, love? We've done 'Bonnie & Clyde' for long enough, I think it's time to get real lives."

"Together?" she almost whispered, still incredulous.

"Don't you want to?"

"Like where? Neverland!?" she exclaimed, sitting heavily on the bed, her arms thrown wide.

He walked up to her and bent down, hands on his knees and looked her right in the eyes and whispered huskily, "I'll be your Peter if you'll be my Wendy."

Her eyes twitched down to his lips before she responded, "I think you're more of a Captain Hook, all dark and sexy with that pirate vibe and accent, could Wendy realize Peter's just a boy and Hook's a man to fall in love with and grow old with?"

Killian leaned in and kissed her softly, then murmured against her mouth, "Only if Captain Hook can think Wendy's so brilliant that she hurts to look directly at, but he does it anyway. And only if Captain Hook can be so in love with her his insides are always butterflies and he scrambles about, pretending to still have wits about him."

Emma kissed him this time, just a soft kiss that meant more than words. When she finally pulled back she looked into his eyes and just asked, "Where?"

"What's the first city you can think of, love?"

She tilted her head to the side before replying, "Tallahassee."

"Second one."

"Indianapolis," she replied, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Let's go to Indianapolis then."

"Why not Tallahassee?" she laughed.

"Because that's the first star, and we're heading for the second on the right."

"Killy...are you sure this is what you want?" she ventured, he knew what she was really unsure of, if he really loved her and really wanted to stay.

"Emma, I'm absolutely sure that what I want is to be with you. The where or whatever else doesn't matter to me, you do," he said earnestly, "I love you."

|~*~*|

* * *

Emma leaned out from behind the big oak, holding a bag aloft and her voice full of mirth, "I got doughnuuuuts! No jellies, you big weirdo."

Killian forced out a laugh, that she did not buy, his shoulders slumping as he handed her the poster, "I found this. Who thought they still did wanted posters, huh?"

"Grand larceny...Phoenix," she read before looking up, her eyes full of concern, "Killy, what happened?"

"I was a janitor at this high end security place, the manager was a drunk. He didn't lock up those really expensive, ugly watches, y'know? I mean, the first two times I kept my hands in my pockets, but on the third I couldn't," he practically pleaded to her, begging her forgiveness of past wrongs, "I hopped a train to Portland and stashed the cases of watches in a locker at the station." He dug out the key from a pocket and held it up, shifting uncomfortably before continuing, "Indianapolis isn't gonna work, I think...I think we have to get to Canada, love." His eyes were full of apology, the one thing he promised had fallen apart.

"Well, I like maple syrup, and you've just got to find out where we can see some moose up there," she smiled reassuringly and he knew he was forgiven.

"It won't be easy, I mean...it's a border, y'know?"

Emma shrugged, unconcerned, "We just need fake IDs, fake passports, oh, and the car's stolen...we need a new V.I.N. number for it to make it ours, and we're golden."

"Those cost money we don't have, love," Killian started shifting back and forth again, "And what, are we gonna take twenty grand worth of stol-"

"Wait, wait," she cut him off, "Twenty thousand dollars worth of stolen watches?" He nodded and she snatched the key out of his hand, "Killy, you dork, I'll get the watches out of the locker, we fence them, then we can do whatever we want. We can change our identities and go to Indianapolis if we want! Anything! That is a lot of money!"

Killian scratched his chin, "I don't know, I don't want you to have to do something like that, it's dangerous."  
Emma stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him straight in the eye, "I'll be fine, no one's looking for me. Don't you trust me?"

"Always and forever, love," he said before he kissed her.

|~*~*|

* * *

Killian sat in the bug, she'd been gone for fifteen minutes and he was nearly beside himself with nerves. He was tapping his feet up and down, biting the nail on his thumb, and teasing his hair with his free hand. He shouldn't have let her done this, it was dumb of him, but she was so brave and capable...fuck. Stupid, he did whatever she wanted, but he let her get into danger. Stupid stupid stupid. Suddenly the car door was yanked open and Emma crashed into her seat, slamming it closed, the blue bag in her lap.

"Got'm! It was-" she was cut off as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, then released her and kissed her. "Wow," she said as he finally let her go, "Am I gonna get that treatment every time I go out for errands?"

He smiled weakly, his nerves still frayed, and she tossed the bag onto his lap. He pulled out the case and opened them, revealing two rows of ten watches sitting on top of another two rows below.

"Wow, I thought there'd be more. What are those, five hundred each? They're ugly," snorted Emma.

He smiled and pulled one out, his favorite whenever he saw it, it was all silver and classic looking. He snapped its clasp open and slid it on Emma's wrist, then closed the clasp. "Not so ugly, love. It makes your face look pretty," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Okay, so almost twenty grand. We taking those to the fence?"

"I am," he said, suddenly tense, "This guy's mean, I'm not letting him caught sight of the prettiest girl in town. We'll drop the car by Marley's, then wait for me by the overpass, I'll be there at nine sharp," he sliced his hand through the air, "No risk to you on this, not with the fence, not with the car. Okay?"

She nodded to him, "Okay, just make sure to be on time. I don't wanna miss my ride home."

|~*~*|

* * *

Killian was walking down the street, just a few blocks from his fence, when he felt someone tailing him. Keeping it nonchalant until he reached an alleyway he knew he could dive down, he split left down it and tore towards the chain-link fence. He slid on a damp bit of dirt and almost lost his footing but recovered and jumped on the fence and started climbing. His muddied foot slipped partway up and his pursuer had caught up, he felt a hand grab his leg and pull. He was hauled off the fence and crashed onto a wreck of a car, coughing and sitting up he said, "Just though' you were a mugger, officer, honest. I wasn't even jaywalkin'."

"It isn't like that," the man said as he extended a hand, "You wanna protect Emma? Come with me."

Killian felt his blood grow hot, "How the fuck do you know Emma?"

The stranger held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not here to hurt her, I'm here to help her. We were in the same foster home, but she was a baby and I was a dumb kid, I ran away."

"Good goddamn for you, the fuck are you here now for?" Killian barely was keeping his anger in check, something about this guy seriously pissed him off and he wasn't about to let anyone put Emma in danger.

"I came back for my second chance to protect her, to set her straight. Straight happens to not be robbing convenience stores with a deadbeat."

"Oh I'm sorry, our lives are a little meager at the moment but we're taking care of each other," he hefted the watches, "And our lives are gonna get a hell of a lot better."

"Great, you can move up to better crime after you sell your watches, look, Emma's meant for a lot greater than this," August rolled his eyes, his voice filled with disdain.

"Who are you to say?" Killian scoffed.

"I was supposed to be there for her-"

"But you weren't!" Killian finally exploded, sick of this stranger, "You fucked up and left her to fend for herself. And so she did. And now she's fucking brilliant, a tarnished star that's shining brighter than any other out there. And you don't get some second chance here, because I'm taking mine! She wants to be with me and I want to be with her and I am not going to stop fucking fighting to deserve her." He glared at the fool standing in front of him, daring him to try and challenge him again, his fists balled and shaking with anger.

"She has a destiny, something she has to do," the man replied, a little desperate.

"So tell me what it is. Then she and I can go and go do it together. You're never changing my fucking mind."

"Do you believe in magic?" August ventured after a few moments, "Because Emma's life and magic are very much a part of one another, and if you won't leave her, you gotta be ready to make her believe."

|~*~*|

* * *

Killian sat in the cell, blood still dripping down his nose, completely dejected. Anonymous tip, right. So anonymous they might as well have had people spelling August's name with their arms. Fucking asshole. He sighed, sick to his stomach over having disappointed Emma. And then, as if the universe was listening and decided to inform him that yes, things can get worse. Emma was walked down the cellblock. Killian jumped up and hurled himself against the bars. "EMMA! She didn't have anything to do with it! I tricked her, I'll give you anything you want, please! She's just a girl I tricked!" his voice was so thick with desperation you could feel disgustingly slick on your skin.

The broad woman escorting Emma turned and laughed at Killian, "Son, nobody's gonna believe that. Besides the little girlie already confessed."

"Emma," Killian pleaded, completely defeated, "I'm so sorry, I tried, I'm so sorry..." He could see the tears slipping down her face, but she didn't turn towards him. No prison sentence could compare to the misery that he felt now. He slunk down to the floor, he'd failed the one thing he wanted to protect.

|~*~*|

* * *

Six months out of ten years and he had his first visitor. When he saw August's face he nearly had a stroke from rage. August had to repeat himself three times before Killian finally heard him.

"I gave her the car. I left money in it. She has the keys when she gets out," he repeated the final time. Not having the balls to meet Killian's eyes. "I'm sorry, Killian. I called them on you and they investigated and found her, but she's half done with her sentence, it's eleven months, she'll be okay. It'll be good for her."

Killian snapped, slamming his hands on the plastic dividing them, the receiver in his one hand making a sharp crack as it impacted. "YOU don't get to make those fucking choices for her! She would have been fine on her own! You fucking ruined her life, you piece of shit!" he screamed. He kept hurling insults at August, barely hearing him say he'd tell him when the curse was broken, until he was dragged away by the guards.

|~*~*|

* * *

Killian stepped out of the prison walls and couldn't move. He had gotten through ten years, he'd gotten through everything in there, and now what. He didn't have a fucking thing to live for. He stood there for at least an hour, not a thought in his head. The only interesting thing that happened was a pigeon flew by, then he noticed the bird had dropped something at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, it was a postcard with a little clocktower on the front and wavy red script that beckoned him to some town in Maine called Storybrooke. He turned the postcard over and in clear black script there was the simple note saying "Broken." August had actually fulfilled his promise. Just as Killian started walking away, another pigeon flew by. This one dropped a key at his feet, he picked it up and instantly recognized it as the key to the same locker he stashed the watches in a lifetime ago.

This time Killian opened the locker while nervous and feeling short on time, not Emma. Inside he found a large manilla envelope with a little letter taped on top. The letter turned out to be a voucher for an airline, redeemable for a single flight to any destination he wanted, and in the envelope was ten thousand dollars and a note that read "Sorry, I'm not good with temptation." For the first time in a decade, Killian felt a spark of hope, and so he silently forgave August. Emma had been strong enough to fulfill her destiny, have a life, all that. He could be strong enough to forgive August.

Eight hours later and he was hitchhiking on a highway in Maine, still in the same jeans, the same boots, and even the same red hoodie and canvas jacket as he was ten years ago. He hadn't spent a dime of that money, it was all Emma's and he was going was going to hand it to her and try to say goodbye.

|~*~*|

* * *

"Who was my dad?"

The question made Emma feel cold all over, remembering walking down that cellblock and hearing what she now knew where Killian's last desperate attempts to protect her, what she had thought for so long, until she met Henry really, were him finally admitting he just fooled her the whole time. She shook her head and started quietly, "Your dad wasn't the best person. He was a thief, a good one. But he never lied to me, he loved me fiercely, he did everything to protect me, and he never tried to control me." Emma brushed a tear from her eye and fingered the necklace she still wore, "He, uh, he always thought everything just made me prettier, and his favorite part about my body was my face. He got me little gifts, like this necklace, just because he wanted me to smile. He wanted to do the hardest things for me and he would have loved you so much, Henry." She was barely holding the tears in now as she met Henry's eyes, those beautiful eyes and that beautiful smile that were just like his dad's. "But he was doing a wrong thing for the right reason and he got caught, and I got caught, and I waited for too long to look for him and then I couldn't find him. And I don't think I ever can, Henry. But he would love you from the moment he saw you, kid. Okay? He was a good man."

|~*~*|

* * *

Killian hopped out of the old man's truck right at a whimsical sign that happily welcomed him to Storybrooke, slamming the door behind him. The old man croaked at him, making sure he wanted to be left this far from town, Killian turned and said, "I'm sure, thanks. I've missed out on a decade and the homecoming's going to suck, I'd like to put it off a bit longer." The old man nodded, shouted one more piece of advice on how to raise cattle, that had been the most fun three hour lecture to not listen to, and then drove off. Killian turned back towards Storybrooke and walked to the edge of some red line that was spray painted over the road. The town line, he guessed, but why it was sprayed on he had no idea. The five minutes he stood at that line, paralyzed by the fear of all the things Emma was probably going to say to him, felt like hours. But then he picked up his foot, swing it over the line, and stepped forward. After that first step, all the rest was easier.

It took him an hour to walk into town, it was just past seven in the morning and the streets were quiet. He was walking down mainstreet when he saw a man and what he guessed was the man's son playing with swords over by a park or something. He headed towards them, a town this small and everyone was bound to know everyone, and they both stopped once he drew close. Visitors must be rare to Storybrooke, Killian figured, so he pulled on a smile and raised his hand in greeting.

The man nodded at him and walked closer, stopping about three feet away, the boy stayed a few inches behind him. "Who are you?" the man warily asked. Yeah, definitely not a big tourist hotspot, but with what he remembered of August's story, Killian wasn't too surprised.

"Name's Killian Jones, I'm here looking for someone. I was told she'd moved here," Killian remained all smiles, hoping friendliness would put him at ease with them, it seemed to be working.

"Yeah, lots of looking for people has been going around lately," the man mused. He stepped closer and proffered his hand, "David Nolan, nice to meet you."

Killian stepped forward and shook it. Then extended his hand down towards the boy who reached out and gave him a surprisingly firm grip. "Ho, you've got a nice grip, lad. You're gonna grow up to be a real scrapper," he winked at the boy.

David chuckled proudly and ruffled the boy's hair in ways only fathers do and the boy piped up finally, "My name's Henry. Who are you looking for, Killian?"

"Come on Henry, that's rude," chided David.

"No, no. It's fine if your son asks me what I'm here for, reasonable question," Killian waved away the man's protest amicably.

"He's not my dad, he's my gramps," Henry replied, sounding indignant.

At Killian's confused glance David, a bit bashfully, explained, "Godfather, he just calls me gramps. Likes to make me feel a bit old."

"Ah," Killian commented, shaking his head slightly, "Well I'm here to find Emma Swan."

At his mention of Emma's name, David froze and Henry goggled. After a second Henry managed to say, "You're...you're looking for my mom?"

His mother, oh god Emma was his mother? But the boy looked ten. With perfectly blue eyes. and brown hair, and his smile. Oh god. All this rushed through Killian's head in an instant, but he managed to keep a good poker face and give a pained smile before admitting, "I broke a promise to her years ago, I finally have a chance to repay it back to her, or try, and so here I am." He shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant, "Since you, um, know here...could you direct me to your mum? She's been waiting a long time."

David finally recovered, speaking up before Henry, "Sorry, she's out of town with my wife. I'm not sure when she'll be home. If you're looking for somewhere to stay, there's an inn that's good."

"Would that inn let me work for board? And maybe food? I'm flat broke," Killian replied, keeping his eyes solely on David.

David nodded, "Granny owns the inn and the diner, I'm sure she'll let you work for a place to stay and meals." He pointed towards a distant red and silver building, "That's the diner, go there and tell her or Ruby I sent you and what you need. I need to get Henry ready for school."

Killian nodded and smiled before starting off. His stomach churning with the possibility that Henry was his son.

|~*~*|

* * *

Emma was walking towards Granny's, lost in her thoughts even as Mary-Margaret and David and Henry were chattering around her. She was happy to be home, but even still she didn't feel like she was totally at home yet. Something felt missing. As they walked into the diner to the cheering and signs and all the people in there, Emma passing her tacos to Granny and laughing at her joke, she still felt it. That thing that wasn't there. She sighed and looked around, feeling out of step with everyone else in there. Her eyes happened across a man she hadn't even seen in Storybrooke before, he was in an old pair of jeans, combat boots, and had a blue and white plaid shirt on. He seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't peg why, he was wearing one of Granny's waist apron things so he must work there but the woman must have hired him since she and Mary-Margaret had fallen into the portal. He leaned down to put down the crate of soda bottles he had just carried in, then straightened and turned towards her. Emma caught her breath in shock, his hair was shorter, his face more lined, his beard fuller, and his eyes sadder but Emma still recognized him. Killian Jones. Her Killy. The love of her life was in Storybrooke, not ten feet away and she couldn't say a word.

Emma's eyes were brimming with tears and she couldn't move. Then as if by some magnetic attraction his head turned towards her, his eyes found hers, and she saw the shock that had gone through her mirrored in him. The same tears formed in his eyes and then, to her horror, guilt twisted his face into a horribly pained expression. That finally broke her out of her spell and she could move again. She charged straight towards him, shoving Leeroy out of the way and earning her and angry yell from the man. She didn't care though, the only thing she said in response was a choked "Killian" as she finally crossed the distance to him and threw herself into him, embracing him more fiercely than she remember him doing to her that horrible night. She pressed her face into the side of his and felt his tears running down her cheeks and mingling with hers. He finally returned the hug so much harder, whispering her name over and over like a mantra.

"Emma, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I came as soon as I got out, I'm sorry, I waited, I am so fucking sorry," he finally choked out, "I brought it, love, I brought your half of the watches. I am so so-"

"No," she cried softly, "Why would I care about the money, Killian? You. You're here, you came. You're here for me. I love you, Killy. I love you, I love you, I love you. I will never stop. I am so sorry I doubted you." She was crying in earnest now, having pulled herself back just enough to see his face. She was about to start saying something else when Killian silenced her with a kiss. It may have been a kiss with her parents and son watching, with both of them crying, with all her parents friend's goggling, but it was the best fucking kiss that Emma was ever going to receive...until he gave her another one. After an eternity, in which everyone had gone silent, they broke apart. Emma pulled back a little further from Killian and took his hand in hers, then turned towards Henry and beckoned him over. The kid almost tripped running over and took her outstretched hand.

"Henry, this is your father, Killian. Killian," she turned and looked into his eyes, they were both crying again, "This is Henry, your son." Killian didn't say anything as Henry's jaw dropped, he simply reached down with his free arm and picked his son up and crushed him in a one arm hug. Emma let go of both their hands and then wrapped her arms around them. One of Killian's arms slide around her and she whispered to him, "Indianapolis, Killian. We're in Indianapolis.


End file.
